Danger Anger
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Brady and Mikayla finally get together. How will Mason take this? And where did Boz get that banana? I'm still in my preteens so no language in the reviews. I do not own characters


Paste your document here...

I do not own any characters

Brady's Point of View:

It has been so long since I saw Mikayla or Boomer. One year to be exact. I have changed a lot; I'm more muscular, rougher, and taller. I didn't change my hair though. I remember Mikayla said she liked it like that. I smiled stupidly. I'm glad I'm going back.

Looking down I saw a familiar castle, my castle.

As guided the hot-aired balloon down to the castle courtyard, I heard a tons of cheers.

I jumped out as soon as possible, racing to my bro to give him a hug. "I missed you Brady. It's good to have you back but I might not see you a lot today. I have a double date." he said, hurrying off.

He's still a player. I'm still loyal to Mikayla even though we never dated.

I looked up slightly to Mason, still as boring as ever. I shook his hand.

"Mason, still top dog I see." I said releasing his hand.

He smiled "Good to have you back, my king." He left following Boomer.

"Brady?" an all too familiar voice asked.

I spun around to see the most beautiful thing on the entire island, the reason I left, and the girl I had fallen for. "Mikayla." was all I managed to say.

I threw my arms around her in a long hug. To my delight, she hugged me back tightly. When we separated, she kissed me on my cheek.

"Welcome back King Brady. I missed you." she said smiling. Of course I was smiling to; the girl of my dreams welcomes me with a hug and a kiss. Good thing Mason left.

"You are as beautiful as ever." I said quietly

She took my hand in hers and took me to a red haired man about my age. "This is your long lost brother. King Boz?" she said as she tapped on his shoulder. He turned and gave me a surprise hug, which caused me to let go of Mikayla's hand. " Brady! Nice to meet you. I'm Boz. I'd love to chat but I've got a date." he said pulling out of the hug and running off.

"I going to make sure he doesn't destroy the island." Mikayla said rolling her eyes.

As I watched her, I noticed Lanny was stand there in complete jealousy of the King. "It's alright Lanny I know you want to rule Kinkow, but I heard you got your on kingdom." I said patting him on the back.

He looked at me and grinned, "Come on I'll show you Lanada." he cried like happy a five-year old. What happened to him while I was gone?

I simply shook my head and said "Nah, maybe later." I strolled in side the castle remembering all the good times.

I wonder if they ever got the throne we ordered. I didn't see it. Hmmm…

"What's up King Brady?" said Mikayla as she walked down the stairs.

"Just call me Brady." I said lamely.

She sat down on the couch. Awkward silence filled the air.

"So," she said impatiently, "Are you going to ask me out or not?" I was stunned; she had never really liked me or been this bold. What do I do now?

"Whatever you want to do is great. I'm just glad to see you." I said softly, sitting next to her. She smiled and she kissed me right on the lips.

When we moved apart, I just sat there. "W-wow. I'm so glad I came back." I stuttered. She laughed so hard she fell off the couch.

I blushed and helped her up.

I earned a kiss apparently, because she leaned in. I did the same. We were centimeters away when we were interrupted.

"What are you doing?" a voice as loud as thunder shouted.

That moment I knew I was dead and buried already. I spun around to see the one and only, Mason. Both Mikayla and I turned pale.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed Mikayla and ran as fast as I could to the jungle.

Mikayla's point of view:

"Where are we going, Brady?" I asked almost falling as I tried to keep up.

He had gotten a lot faster and it was getting dark. He noticed I had trouble apparently because he picked me up and carried me. "A secret hideout, that's where ." Brady said. "What?" I asked.

"We have to find a place to hide until your father calms down." He stated as we neared a mountain covered in vines. We were running straight towards the stonewall!

We were about to run in to it but instead we just ran through a bunch of vines. "A secret entrance." I thought aloud as he put me down. Brady smiled, "Not only that a secret hide out. Only you, Boomer, and I know about this." he said sitting down on the grass as he continued, "I found it before I left." "It's beautiful." I said looking at the pool of water surrounded by lush green grass. I sat down beside him and snuggled up to him. He smiled and pulled me in his lap.

"Brady, what are you going to do about Daddy?" I said closing my eyes. I heard Brady sigh. " Let's not worry about that. We'll let him cool off then we'll explain. Sound good?" he said kissing me.

When he pulled away I said, "I think it sounds great but I can't tell you that if you kiss me." "Are you complaining about my kissing?" he said grinning.

"Not at all." I said. I smiled when he kissed me on the cheek. We leaned back on the grass and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

Brady's point of view

I woke up and instantly felt someone move in my arms. I smiled remembering what happened. "Good morning, 'Kayla." I said shorting her name. "Good morning, Brady." she said before hugging me longingly. "So, I guess it's time to explain what happened to Mason." I said, resisting from kissing her. She sat up, reluctantly. "I hope he's okay with it." she said as I sat beside her. "He doesn't have to. I won the right to date you, remember?" I said proudly. " I remember." she said, pushing me slightly and rolling her eyes. I got up and helped Mikayla up. "Shall we go, my beautiful 'Kayla?" I said holding out my hand. "We shall, my handsome King." Mikayla said taking my hand. We start the long walk to the castle, our castle.

Boomer's point of view: A while later.

When I got up Brady was no where to be seen. "Where is Brady?" I asked Boz. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Let's check Mikayla's room." We walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Mikayla, Brady are you in there?" Boz said opening the door. Nobody was there. Where are they?

We turned around and walked down stairs. "Mason. Have you seen Brady or Mikayla?" I asked watching him look for something. "Not since he kissed my baby girl and she ran of with him." he grumbled and walked out the door, continuing his search towards the beach.

Both of our jaws dropped. Brady kissed Mikayla? Moreover, she ran away with him?

"What?" I said not believing what I heard. Boz cleared his throat and shouted in my ear, "HE SAID…" I cut him off by turning around and putting my hand over his mouth. "I heard it. I just can't believe it." I said. "Can't believe what?" a voice asked.

Brady's Point of view:

"…I just can't believe it." Boomer said. Mikayla and I just walked in. "Can't believe what?" I said as Boomer turned around.

"Brady, Mikayla, where did you go?" Boz said. "We kind of ran away, we're back though." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Why did you run away?" Boomer said starring at us, apparently amazed that I held Mikayla's hand.

"Well, long story short, Mason is mad at us." I said gesturing to Mikayla and me. "We're here to explain this." Mikayla said squeezing my hand, signal for me to kiss her. I did so _very_ gladly.

"So you two are going out now?" They both said as we sat down on. "Yeah." I said blushing, "Right, Kayla?" I asked, worried. "Right, my King." she said, blushing.

"There you two are! What are you doing with my baby girl?!" a voice said so mad, that it turned me stone cold. Mason. We jumped up but I suddenly could not speak. I turned and looked at my new girlfriend, pleading for her to do something.

"Daddy, I love him and you can't stop that. He won the hunt, so you have no control over us." she said, the whole time looking him in the eye.

I rubbed her hand with my thumb as I held it. "She is right. You have no control on them. If you try to hurt them we'll… have you locked in the dungeon." Boomer said.

"I might not have known Brady for long, but from what Boomer has said, I agree." Boz said taking a bite of a banana.

"Where did you get that banana? You know what, never mind." I said eyeing him for a second. I turned back to Mason, still wondering where Boz got the banana. I guess the rumors where right, he does keep fruit in his toes.

"I love your daughter with all my heart. I promise to never let anything hurt her." I said, hoping that it would get him to accept me.

He stared at me and bowed his head in defeat. "If you ever break my daughters heart, it won't be the only thing broken." he threatened.

I smiled, even though he threatened, he gave me permission. I picked Mikayla up and spun her around.

She laughed and I saw a smile on Mason's face.

I put her down and was about to kissed her. "Hey!" Mason said interrupting us, "No doing that while I'm around." We frowned. "All right, no kissing in front of Mason." I said, pretending to write it down on my hand.

"If that's how it's going to be, Daddy, you need to leave." Mikayla said grinning. Mason soon left, albeit reluctantly.

"We have stuff to do. Bye guys." Boomer said pushing Boz out. "We don't have to do anything…do we?" Boz said as they walked away.

I almost kissed Mikayla and Lanny came running in. 'Why does everyone interrupt us?!' I thought angrily looking at Lanny.

"Hey guys what's…Uh. Why do I keep coming here?" Lanny said as he turned around and walked out. I finally kissed Mikayla, this time with no interruptions.


End file.
